


Ayako joins Discord

by chibistyx



Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistyx/pseuds/chibistyx
Summary: The shenanigans started with a text from Yasuhara.a.k.a Ayako is introduced to the Ghost Hunt Discord.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ayako joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaitingForJudgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/gifts), [thankyoufortheadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyoufortheadventure/gifts).



> This was written as part of the GH Discord Challenge: write a character finding the GH Discord in 500 words or less.

Ayako huffed, irritated that she hadn't prepared dinner before her shift. Her phone pinged as she added the noodles to the pan, and gave it a quick stir before picking it up. It was unusual that Mai would text her at this hour - Mai would be frantically finishing homework she had forgone at the office by arguing with Naru. Monk was still at band practice...

> From: Yasuhara  
>  _Ayakoooo I have news_ (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

Hmm. Yasuhara never texted unless he had gossip on Mai and Naru.

> To: Yasuhara  
>  _What's the goss? I'm making yakisoba, give me 5 minutes_
> 
> From: Yasuhara  
>  _Ooh, take a picture when you're done_ (✯◡✯)

Adding the sauce, Ayako gave the yakisoba a toss before scooping some into a bowl. Placing it on the granite counter, she snapped a picture.

> To: Yasuhara  
>  _[Image]_
> 
> From: Yasuhara  
>  _Looks delicious! Everyone on the Discord loves it too!_
> 
> To: Yasuhara  
>  _… Discord?_

Yasuhara picked up on the fifth ring. "Oi, what's this about a Discord? And who exactly did you send it to?" Ayako tapped her fingers against the table.

"Hi Ayako! That's what I wanted to tell you. I've joined a Discord! It's a chat app that people join by clicking a shared link!"

Ayako slurped some noodles. "What's this got to do with Naru and Mai? And my photo?!"

Yasuhara giggled. "So get this, we're famous! These guys are fans of SPR! They chat about us, write fanfiction of us, and even draw fanart! How cool is that?"

"What!? Is it even safe for us to be there?"

"Shhh. It's fine. I'm the blackmail king remember?"

Ayako could imagine the glint of his glasses and sweatdropped.

"Let me guess, they're also big fans of Mairu."

"Yep! And Lin. And LinBoard."

These people had good taste. "LinBoard? Do I want to ask?"

"Well it's Lin and his keyboard!"

"As a relationship!?" Ayako paused. "Hmm…" Yasuhara's eyebrows were totally wiggling now.

"What about my photo?"

"Well… this Discord has quite a few channels for different topics, and there's one for food! I told them that you were making yakisoba and they asked for a photo."

"Oh. That's cute."

"They all love your yakisoba by the way. There's about 6 heart reacts on it. And drooling faces."

Ayako blushed.

"So, you wanna join? I can send you the link."

Ayako sighed and crammed more yakisoba in her mouth. So much for taking a break after hospital shifts.

"... Sure, send it over."

"When you introduce yourself don't forget to say you clicked my link!"

* * *

-> **cinnamonmiko** just showed up!

Ayako blushed as she was bombarded with various "welcome!" and "omg it's Ayako!" messages. She typed a quick introduction and pressed enter.

 **YasusBigDick**  
Ayakooooo! Whose link did you use! Mine, right?

Ayako facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a decade woot! I retained no knowledge of HTML formatting.
> 
> I’m totally not the resident lurker in #chefs-corner. Come join our Discord server: https://discord.gg/BEM7ymU. Tell them I sent you (*°▽°*)


End file.
